Oh, It's what you do to me
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: "FUTURE" is the assignment in glee club and Finn knows exactly what to sing... but he also has a very unexpected surprise planned!
1. The Assignment and The Assistance

Mr Schue walked in to the classroom, and wrote the word **"FUTURE"** on the board and underlined it as he usually did.

The glee club were sitting around talking for the first few minutes before Mr Schue interrupted them.

"So, this week I want each one of you to sing a song about what you want in your future."

"I Think we can already guess Rachel's" Commented Santana.

The glee club laughed, including Rachel, who smiled at Santana, Who kindly smiled Back.

Ever since Brittany and Santana got together, Santana hadn't been mean to Rachel. They were actually getting along for once in their lives and even hung out together every few days.

"Mr Schue?" Asked Finn

"Yes?"

"C-Can we do a whole big performance, like have back up singers and stuff?"

"Of course! It's going to be just like every other assignment"

"Great" Finn sighed and smiled….He knew exactly what he was going to sing.

* * *

><p>"PUCKERMAN! EVANS! I NEED YOUR HELP<strong>"<strong> Finn shouted from Across the Football field.

Both of the boys ran over to Finn and Sat on the bleachers

"What can we do for you?"

"I need you to teach me how to play this song on the guitar"

The boys looked at each other and smirked

"We can do that!"

"Great! Then you need to keep this a secret until Friday!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short! the chapters will be quite short because the last chapter is quite long ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE ;) Yes thats it...the button right there! <strong>

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ;) **


	2. Learning The Guitar and Rachel Performs

It was Thursday and all the members of glee club, apart from Finn, had already performed over the past few days.

Rachel had performed Today and Sung "What If".

He thought Back to her performance:

_"Rachel? Would you like to perform today as Finn has requested to be at the end of the week?"_

_"I'd love too!" _

_The Music Started Playing and Rachel sung:_

_"Maybe this was meant to be  
>maybe now it should be me<br>be dreaming' of this forever  
>but I'm feeling so confused<br>its hard to see what's right  
>between you and I<br>And I don't know what to do _

_Oh, we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
>but suddenly its not so clear and I'm being pulled both ways<em>

_And it's breaking my my heart, tearing me apart  
>it's impossible to choose<br>what if i dont try?, what if i do?  
>everything that i've dreamed<br>right in front of me  
><em>_if i win what would i loose?  
><em>_how could i learn to live wondering what if?_

_Things would never be the same  
>maybe thats the price of fame<br>been waitin' for this forever  
>it's close enough for me to touch<br>but if i dont go for it,  
><em>_i might always regret  
>but is it worth us breaking up?<em>

_oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
>but suddenly its no so clear<br>and i dont know what to say  
><em>

_and its breaking my heart, tearing me apart  
>its impossible to choose<br>what if i dont try?  
><em>_what if i do?  
><em>_Everything that i've dreamed  
>right in front of me<br>if i win what would i lose?  
><em>_how could i learn to live wondering..._

_What if i would have tried  
>i could shine, even fly<br>i dont want to realise, after its too late,  
><em>_nooo and see it all pass me by  
>if i do, if i dont<br>will i ever really know?  
>what the future could hold?<br>__before it slips away?  
>could be the chance of a lifetime<em>

_And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart  
>its impossible to choose<br>what if i dont try?  
><em>_what if i do?  
>everything that i've dreamed<br>right in front of me  
>if i win what would i lose?<br>__how could i learn to live wondering  
>What If<em>

_I Never Wanna Say..._

_What If_

_"Thank you" said Rachel as she went and sat down in her seat._

He Smiled.

He requested to be last so that he could have enough time to learn how to play the song ( because in wasn't exactly smart when it came to these kind of things)

Most of the songs Finn didn't really know, apart from the one Puck sang! Finn had to laugh because only Noah Puckerman would pick "Rockstar" but Nickleback.

Finn had been working extra hard over the past few days to make sure that he got this performance right. The song he was learning was pretty easy so he didn't need to remember much.

Puck and Sam were at Finn's house teaching him the last verse of the song.

"Dude, this song is like a perfect fit for you!" commented Puck

"Why do you think I chose it?" replied Finn saracastically.

Fin strummed a little more on the guitar as Puck and Sam ate the last few slices of Pizza that they had ordered.

"Dude…I think you're ready" Sam said, smiling soon after a giving Puck a Fist Pound!

About 20 minutes late Puck and Sam decided to Leave so Finn could prepare for his big number.

Finn turned off the light as started humming the tune to himself as he pulled something from his Dresser Draw.

He smiled and placed it back before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Finn's Performance and Surprise

"Finn You're up!"

Finn grabbed the guitar from the side of the room and sat on the stool in the front.

"Okay…so a few days ago I asked Puck and Sam to teach me this song on guitar. I normally wouldn't have asked them but this song is really special and I hope that you listen very closely because I think you'll understand what I'm trying to say"

Finn started to play the melody to the song and then started singing…

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>What's it like in New York City?<em>  
><em>I'm a thousand miles away<em>  
><em>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<em>  
><em>Yes you do<em>  
><em>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>

Finn looked Rachel straight in the eyes and smiled. He could see she was tearing up and she knew the song was about her.

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>Don't you worry about the distance<em>  
><em>I'm right there if you get lonely<em>  
><em>Give this song another listen<em>  
><em>Close your eyes<em>  
><em>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I know times are getting hard<em>  
><em>But just believe me, girl<em>  
><em>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
><em>We'll have it good<em>  
><em>We'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I've got so much left to say<em>  
><em>If every simple song I wrote to you<em>  
><em>Would take your breath away<em>  
><em>I'd write it all<em>  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall<em>  
><em>We'd have it all<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
><em>But they've got planes and trains and cars<em>  
><em>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<em>  
><em>Our friends would all make fun of us<em>  
><em>and we'll just laugh along because we know<em>  
><em>That none of them have felt this way<em>  
><em>Delilah I can promise you<em>  
><em>That by the time we get through<em>  
><em>The world will never ever be the same<em>  
><em>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>You be good and don't you miss me<em>  
><em>Two more years and you'll be done with school<em>  
><em>And I'll be making history like I do<em>  
><em>You'll know it's all because of you<em>  
><em>We can do whatever we want to<em>  
><em>Hey there Delilah here's to you<em>  
><em>This one's for you<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me.<em>

Finn placed the guitar down gently and walked over to Rachel, kneeling down to her height.

"I promised myself once I had you, I'd never let you go and I broke that promise…but now ive finally got a chance to make things right and I swear I'm not gonna blow this. So…after Graduation…I'm coming to New York with you whether you like it or not and…"

Finn pulled out a small velvet box revealing a Gold star shaped ring engraved with the words "I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully" and "Break A Leg, I Love you"

"…Hopefully, Your going to say Yes…When I ask you….Miss Rachel Berry, The love of my life, will you please, to save me from total embarrassment and humiliation and because I love you more then anything, do me the honour of Marrying Me?"

Mr Schuester, who was taking a sip of coffee, and almost choked at what he was hearing.

The whole glee club stared to look at Finn and Rachel.

Rachel sat in a Daze, not knowing what to say. What are you supposed to do when the love of your life asks you to marry him in the middle of a glee club session? In front of your friends?

"Well, Mr Finn Hudson…Although your speech was quite convincing….I'm gonna have to say that I just don't think…."

Finn looked down and a tear escaped from his eye, but he wiped it before anyone could see

"I'd ever say No!...YES YES YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Finn took the ring out and slipped it on her ring finger before kissing her passionately.

Puck and Sam stood up and went into Mr Schue's office before coming back with 14 glasses and 2 bottles of champagne.

"You knew about this?" they all asked

"We helped him plan the damn thing! Frankenteen would never have been able to pull this off by Himself! " replied Sam

Finn smirked at Sam and Gave Him a glare before standing next to Rachel, who had now gotten up, and held her hand.

"Now…..Anyone for Some Champagne?"

Puck Held up the Glasses and Champagne


End file.
